Moments in Hogwarts
by Jpottersgirl
Summary: Some moments from our favourite couples lives during their years spent at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know this is really short but its my first of hopefully many Jily drabbles. This is for the anon, who gave me the prompt, "James is injured in a fight and lily rescues him", sorry If this wasn't what you had in mind, hope you like it anyway. I'm also open to prompts because I have a terrible imagination.

He's been trying hard lately, really. For Lily's sake more than anything else, but it's late and he's so tired of hearing them talk about her and it just makes him so angry.

So when James is walking down the hall finishing up his patrols, alone because Lily said she needed to finish up her transfiguration essay which was due tomorrow, and he sees Mulciber and Avery, he just looks at them and says, "Out after curfew, 30 points from Slytherin, now head back to your dorm."

He didn't care about the dirty looks they were giving him or the curse words they were muttering at him, but when Avery said, "Potter, lost your mudblood?" Something inside him just snapped.

Before he knew it he was a foot away from him with his fist in Avery's face. Okay maybe it was stupid, there was two of them and only one of him, yet seeing the blood run down Avery's face was so satisfying.  
Before he even had the chance to do anything there were two wands pointed ready to curse him.

"I'll get you for that, said Avery, looking at James with an utmost loathing.  
James grabbed his wand and screamed, "Stupefy" while trying to deflect the others curses. His spell landed on Avery, knocking him to the ground, but seconds after James had muttered those words, Mulciber had yelled,"Sectsempra" with his want pointed at James.

It was like James had been slashed by a sword and he had blood gushing out of him like a waterfall. Before another spell could leave either boys lips the Slytherins wand flew up in the air.

Looking up Mulciber saw a witch with bright green eyes, her stare alternating between the two boys and her wand pointed at his chest. Mulciber lunged for his wand, but before he could grab it Lily yelled,"Incarcerous" and he fell to the ground tied up in ropes.

She ran over to James, the blood still floating out of him,"James" she says almost hysterical,"it's okay, you're going to be alright, I'm takin you to the hospital wing."

Afraid of making things worse, she gently tried to pick him up, struggling to hold him up but knowing she needed to be fast. She's almost there when she hears a whisper of her name,"Lily,"

"James," she says scared and relived at the same time.

"H-how did you know what was wrong?" His eyes having trouble staying open.

"The map," she answers,"I had a bad feeling about you being by yourself. "Thanks." And that's the last thing he says before he drifts unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another drabble, yay! Although apparently I can't write long drabbles so it's a little short and it's also unedited so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Also I'm now off for spring break so if anyone has any prompts I'm open and I can possibly get to them within the next week. Thank you!

She would never admit it, but Lily can't help noticing how nice James looks tonight. He's siiting next to her on the couch in the common room, and he's telling some story about him and the boys snd she's not really listening anymore.

She's too busy looking at his messy hair, which he'll occasionally run a hand through making it even more messy and she can't help but laugh, and his eyes that she had always though were brown, but when he laughs she notices the gold spots in them and decides whatever else, he really does have beautiful eyes.

Lily realizes he's telling some joke and she lets out a laugh when he's done even though she has no idea what he said.

She thinks she's been making it obvious, yet he still hasn't picked up on it. She's not sure what else she can do because," Merlin, the stupid prat is so oblivious", and the only thing that would make it clearer is if she just gave him a nice big snog.

They've gotten so close lately, and it seems like all of a sudden Lily started noticing everything about him, like how sometimes he likes to argue and he just needs someone to fight it out with until whatever it was in him is gone. She remembers when he told her his favourite colour was green, and smiles because she can hear him say, "No, not like a Slytherin green, more bright and happier." She also knows from hearing Sirius talk, that he looks just like his father, but he would never tell you that.

She heard him yesterday in his dorm, she knows he thought she was gone and she was but she forgot her jumper and when she heard the soft sound coming from his room, she stopped and it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. He had been playing guitar, something he'd never told her about and that she was sure none of the Marauders knew either. She didn't know where the guitar came from, but she decided not to question him.

She knew she was going crazy. She also knew it would be very hard to get James Potter out of her head, she had finally admitted to herself at least, that she did fancy him. But, still if you asked her if she loved him, she'd lie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another update! I'm not sure how I feel about it but I think it's longer it that means anything. Written from a prompt I got on Tumblr. I'd love to hear from you with criticism or anything so review! :)

Lily,

I'm writing this letter to inform you that I'm getting married in the spring. You may attend, but there is to be no funny business or you will be uninvited.

Petunia

She knew she should have saw this coming. "Hell, I'm lucky I was invited at all," she thought. But, she was sure that her mother had a big part in the invitation. She tried telling herself it was no big deal but it was to her.

It made Lily think back to when her and Petunia were little and they would talk about what their weddings would be like. "You'll be my maid of honour," one of them would say and the other would reply, "obviously."

Was the dorm getting smaller, she could have swore the walls were closer then they were a few minutes ago? "I need to get out of here," she decided. She turned toward the door, trying to stay calm, but had it always been this stuffy in here.

Lily needed air, fresh air and she got as far as the common room when she noticed James Potter sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Part of her realized that if he saw her he would undoubtfully come talk to her.

She was starting to feel the blood pounding in her head and she with even meaning to she started running.

When she got outside Lily sat down by a tree near the lake. She could feel the rain on her bare arms, but didn't mind the cold, she was too busy thinkning about other things to care.

She could feel a tear leak out, and once one fell it was like a dam had broken and the tears just flooded out. She sat there crying oblivious to the everything else around her until she felt the warm fabric of a robe around her shoulders.

Lily looked up and honestly she wasn't really surprised to see James, with bare arms sitting down beside her.

For awhile they just sat there, neither of them saying a word and Lily trying to calm down, whlie James rubbed circles on her back. Eventually James spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lily was quiet for a moment and James just waited patiently until she started to speak, 'it's just my sister. Apparently she's getting married and she has graciously allowed me to go, and honestly I'm pretty sure it's only because mum made her."

"I'm sorry," James replied and Lily knew he meant it. "Were you close, growing up I mean?" James asked her. Lily nodded. When we were little we were very close, but she doesn't like magic and once I got my letter… she hates me now."

"Hard to imagine anyone hating you," James told her. Lily snorted."Yeah, just half the wizard world." "That's not true," said James, "and they don't hate you just'- "muggleborns," interrupted Lily.

"James?" said Lily before he could reply, "would you mind going with me?' "Go where," James asked. "To the wedding," Lily told him. "Oh," James said looking surprised, "Yeah, I'd love to."

James had been about to say something else, although who knows what, when Lily cut him off by pressing her lips against they finally broke apart Lily looked at him and smiled, "good .'


End file.
